(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In the related art, performing checking by calculating the degree of similarity between items of unit data has been known.
By the way, identification of a pair of corresponding items of data by calculating the degree of similarity between multiple items of data involves calculation of the degree of similarity of all pairs of items of data, which is burdensome.